Hear Me
by Blissful Lyss Turner 72
Summary: If I can't have him in life , I'll have him in death. How far will one sister go to prove her love for the man she's lost. Enough to take her own life? Warning Character death and much grief


Disclaimer - This is a stand alone story , doesn't go with any other of my current series. I warn that this may come off as a sad story. Mostly AU. Takes place the night after Drake dies. Also , I do not own the lyrics to "Hear Me" although I would love to , cause it's an awesome song. Very confusing story , but oh well. Please review.

"**_Hear Me" - _**

Thunderstorms were custom in San Francisco. They happened almost every night sometimes in the summer. They were harsh and wet and rainy. Sometimes , they made it almost impossible to sleep through.

But that's not what was keeping the witch up this late Sunday night. It was much more than a fog and loud shattering of molecules colliding. Yet another person had disappeared from the life of Phoebe Halliwell , and now , she lay , awake in a cold empty bed.

Crying , distraught , lost. She tried to muffle her tears within the duvet. It wasn't helping much. You could still quite clearly hear the sniffling coming from the beautiful soul.

"Why?" She pleaded to know the sins of her own life. "Why?" Her voice was an agonizing shriek. The kind of shriek you have to cover your ears and look at the person with sorrowful eyes and think , '_She doesn't deserve this.._'

Another crack of thunder accompanied by the bright light of a lighting bolt came into the Halliwell Manor , making Phoebe jump then cradle herself once more. Her eyes were red rimmed , her heart beats in her ears , and her body shakes with the passion.

_  
You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting_

She tossed over and over and over again. 'Nightmare'. She's had many of those lately. Very many. Nightmares that consisted of death , destruction , hate. Right now , Phoebe had only that in her heart. Hate , deception. She felt as if her world had collapsed.

"Leave me be. Leave me alone. Oh god , Cole. " She rocks back in fourth in her bed. Sweat coming down her cheeks and glistens her forehead.

_  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?_

She couldn't sleep. This was declared now. She swung her shaking legs over the side of the bed and stood. Crying out again in pain as if she was a mother in labor. Her sweaty palms slid across the painted walls as she staggered through the hall , practically holding onto the door frames for strength. She moves over her younger sister's door. Not caring one bit if she were to wake her up. Which she did.  
Paige Matthews emerged from her room , first looking grouchy , but after seeing her sisters face in the bitter light from the storm she looked worried.

"Phoebe. Honey , what's going on ? What's wrong ?" Paige went to her side. Phoebe quickly and powerfully swatted her away. It surprised Paige. "Phoebe. What is it honey?" Paige tried to grab one of Phoebe's flailing wrists but it only made Phoebe fight harder and yell louder. Paige had to take a step back when she heard what she was crying out.

Hear me  
I'm cryin out , 

_I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud_

"Cole!" Phoebe screamed as she slapped her palms on the hard wood steps , pulling herself up. Paige followed behind her. Stunned , scared , not able to do much more.

'_What the hell is she thinking_?' Paige thought to her self , trying to keep close enough to Phoebe so that she didn't hurt herself.

Phoebe fell onto the last step. Arching her head back and calling out to meet the loudness of the thunder from outside. "Cole!" There it was again. That shriek. That shriek that could bring an innocent bystander to tears. "Hear Me!"

_  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please ,  
Hear me _

"Phoebe." Paige had to hike up her voice a bit to be able to out do her sister. But to no avail. Phoebe was screaming out and there was no stop to it. To the ears of a mortal , it might sound as if she was calling to the dead. To the knowing of a sister , she was.

Phoebe pounded onto the wood. Slamming even her fists in as she crawled to the attack down. Agony spread across her features. 

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own

"Paige." Phoebe gasped out , seeing Paige kneeling by her side. "Paige , I need you to open the door. I need to go in." The attic door was shut , and somehow , Paige was quite thankful. When Paige didn't answer her , Phoebe continued to cry. "Please. Please. I need him."

Paige could see the desperation again in Phoebe's eyes. "Who's him?"

Phoebe turned her head slightly , About to answer , but as soon as the thunder rolled , that aching pain thrust to the front of her mind , and she screeched in misery.

Misery. Misery that had been building up for a long time now. Way too long.

_  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

"Phoebe!" Paige snapped out in both fear and pain herself. Paige could only think of one thing to do. "Piper ! Leo! I need you here. Now!" Paige yelled once again when she saw Phoebe fling her body hard back against the wall. Paige could not determine whether or not Phoebe was just having a bad nightmare. But the more she could see the thrashing of her older sister's body , the less she thought that it was a simple nightmare. Something was hurting her sister inside and out.

Phoebe squealed out in anguish yet once again. Her hurt for him cut her heart and dragged sharp needles down her spine. "Ahhh.." Phoebe dug her nails into the walls on either side of her.

"Damn it , Piper , Leo , get your asses up here." Moments later , the eldest sister and husband appeared , rushing right up to the top landing of the steps. Piper quickly covered her mouth in horror , seeing her true baby sister's body thrashing and kicking up a storm. "Piper , You have to help her. She won't listen to me. I don't know what's wrong with her." Paige struggled to try to pin down her sisters arms , only to be pounded in the chest by a floundering fist. Piper hesitantly bent down , trying to help her sister.

"Phoebe , sweetie. It's me , It's Piper. You have to calm down." Piper's act of sorority didn't stop Phoebe. Thunder came and Phoebe screeched again , this time , calling the name of her former lover.

"Cole!" Phoebe's back arched up off the floor like before and she delivered a heart wrenching howl. It seemed as if she was letting something control her. The thunder , the lightening , or just maybe , her heart.

_  
Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud_

_I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

But oddly , as all of it started. She stopped. She bolted herself off the ground , knocking Piper and Paige all the way onto the floor. Leo stood back from her. He had no powers now and with the look in his sister in law's eyes , he knew better.

"Phoebe , what is wrong with you. Are you okay." Piper demanded , hopping up to her feet. Phoebe paid no mind , pushing herself staggeringly through the attic door.

'_There's only one way._' Phoebe's burst of tears kept up pace , she got to the rug of the Halliwell attic and dropped to her knees. The hurt in her mind was not letting her walk. She had barely made it this far. "Cole." She murmured constantly , holding tightly to the edge of the rug. "Cole!"

Looking to the opposite side of the attic she saw it. Her weapon. "What is your problem?" Paige came in after her , followed by Piper and Leo.

Now with a look only Satan would pride , Phoebe smacked her palms , one by one , walking on her hands and knees. She ignored her sisters. They wouldn't understand. They never did.

"Piper , what is wrong with her ?" Paige asked quietly , coming to her eldest sister's side. Piper with concerned eyes and a vague expression shook her head. "I ..uh…I think she's lost her mind." Piper was dead serious. Never in all her days had she seen Phoebe this way. She was harmful yet helpless. Her sister was dieing inside. It was obvious now.

"Do ..Uh…Do you think a demon got to her ? Zankou or someone?" Leo offered , quite taken aback by Phoebe too.

No one dare even thought it. Never , not once had they seen a demon do this. Of course the subject was possible. But why would Phoebe be calling for Cole then ?

'_Wait_' Piper held up her hands to her forehead , looking astonished. '_Cole.._'

_  
I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?_

Phoebe kept going , slapping onto the hard floor , then she got it. She got what she needed. The atheme. Screaming and crying , she pulled her self to her feet , using the potions table for support. Shaking like a leaf and quite frankly , terrified. '_Just do it Phoebe_.' His voice rang in her mind. '_Be with me. You can do it baby_.'

"Phoebe! No! He's doing this. Stop!" Piper ran near to her , but halted when Phoebe eyes flashed red . "Phoebe." Piper started again , calmly but with an intense breath. "This is not you. Cole is doing this." Leo and Paige came to her side. Piper had tears in her eyes. '_Why did I trust him ? I knew this is what he wanted_.'

"You don't understand." Phoebe yelled , fondling mindlessly the atheme in her hand. "You will never understand."

"Phoebe! Damn it , he's trying to kill you. Listen to us." Paige shouted back , clutching her heart as if Phoebe was hurting it. "He's messing with you."

"No." Phoebe towed the tip of the atheme up the side of her arm. She looked incredibly scared. '_It's time Phoebe_.'

_  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

_  
_Maybe this was the only way , the only way out. The only way to dull the pain. Who would have thought that the famous Phoebe Halliwell would end up in the ground. The strong , brave one. The risk taker. '_She was willing to take her own life, To be with Cole and it was all his vault. He was going to risk destroying , for his own pleasure. For the pleasure of him and Phoebe being together_.' Piper shut her eyes tightly , trying to somehow avoid the cries of her baby sister. 

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud

"What about that little girl , Phoebe? What about your family ? About your work , about us !" Paige stomped , holding Piper with one arm. "Cole is dead , Phoebe! You want to be to ?"

The blood running through Phoebe's veins turned cold. All color of her skin drained and her face was tear damp. Her lips quivered when she said quietly but with conviction , "If I can't have him in life , I'll have him in death.." With that said , the atheme plunged into her heart , her rapidly bleeding body gasped for quick breaths as she found her way to the floor.

"Phoebe , No !" He appeared. "No!" Cole had ran to her side.

Piper screamed in holy terror. Her sister had just committed suicide. Paige went into shock. Leo stood there , not saying anything at all.

Slowly Phoebe's body passed and Piper came to Cole like a mad man. "You killed my sister ! You evil Bastard , you did this !"

Cole , with Phoebe's limp body in his arms and her blood flowing onto the floor slowly looked up to her. Sorrow and Grief written in all aspects over his face. He shook his head , "It wasn't me …"

_  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please ,  
**Hear me !**_

_**Can they hear her now ?**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Laughs evilly. I cried when I wrote this story. I know it doesn't make sense , but I will say that the point of it was saying that Phoebe was yearning for Cole and she went crazy. But her naïve sisters couldn't see. And they blamed in on Cole. But really , It was Phoebe's true feelings. Make sense ? Lol. Just please review , I give you a cookie. _

_P.s - No more Killing Phoebe for me. I love her too much and I need her to be with Cole. _


End file.
